


There's Nothing to Lose if You Don't Have a Heart to Give

by Glasswingsndreamz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Felix is a bastard which is why I love him, Felix is just a dick, I promise the reader has a crush on him, I will add more tags the further I get, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Time Skip, Reader is a fellow student, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Crush, buckle up we're in for a slow burn, not proofread we die like men, reader is not byleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: Having a crush on someone? Appalling. Having a crush on someone who happens to be a huge dick to everyone? Even worse. At least you have a year at the academy to figure things out or move on.





	There's Nothing to Lose if You Don't Have a Heart to Give

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the Blue Lions route and I have to say I love Felix. He is an absolute bastard. So get ready for him to be an absolute bastard in this too. I do have a general plot figured out and know how I want to end this but I am perfectly open to suggestions if you want. Also this is not proofread so I'm sorry. If you catch any mistakes please feel free to tell me and I'll change it as soon as I can.

The sound of clashing wooden swords rang throughout the training room. It smelled of sweat and metal which wasn’t very pleasant when you had been training here for over an hour and a half. This didn’t include the afternoon chores that had taken a great deal of energy to finish earlier. At this point a bath was a requirement. However, you did not yield from your hard work, parrying another blow from Dimitri.

The muscles in your arms screamed in protest as you made an attempt to land a blow on the prince. It was futile, you found, when he dodged the attack and managed to knock the weapon out of your hand. Why professor Byleth had told you to practice with a sword you weren’t sure. He seemed to be under the impression that you would have a hidden talent for swordplay.

With a huff you crouch to the ground only to collapse onto your butt.

“Please no more,” you pant, raising a hand for him to stop. A break was entirely overdue.

“You did good work today,” Dimitri praised, offering a hand to help you up.

“Are you kidding? That was pathetic,” Felix scoffed.

Your head snapped in his direction. How long had he been watching? It was hard to tell, his face revealing nothing other than a scowl as he stared down at you in distaste.

Heat flooded your cheeks as you stood up in a hurry, ignoring Dimitri’s hand and grabbing your weapon instead. Whether the splotchy blush forming on your face was from embarrassment or anger you weren’t entirely sure. It was most likely both.

“You have to give them credit. They’ve certainly improved over the past couple of weeks,” Dimitri said, thankfully coming to your defense. If it was directed at anyone else you might appreciate it more, but you knew it was only going to give Felix more to tear you down.

“If it were a real battle they would already be dead with that horrendous form,” Felix pointed out.

Dimitri looked as if he was about to speak in your defense again which is the last thing you wanted from him at the moment. You certainly didn’t appreciate the way they talked about you as if you weren’t there. As if you couldn’t defend yourself. There was no need to be humiliated any further.

“If this were a real battle the enemy would be dead before they even came near me,” you said. “It’s not my fault the professor told me to practice with a sword. I don’t know what he was thinking but I’m not going to tell him no.”

“I don’t know what he was thinking either. You’re terrible with a sword. At the rate you’re going you’re going to impale yourself before the enemy even gets a chance,” Felix shook his head.

Now that was an exaggeration.

“Come now. [Y/N] has only started to learn how to fight with a sword. I’ve seen how much they’ve improved. It’s not fair to judge their skills when they’re fighting someone who has had years of experience,” Dimitri came to your aid in an attempt to put a stop to the increasing tension.

“That doesn’t change the fact that they’re terrible at it,” he scoffed before catching your eye. “You should focus on what you’re actually good at or you’re going to get yourself killed. You will never be able to surpass me with a sword,” he said. It sounded oddly sincere. At least as sincere as Felix could get. That didn’t piss you off any less.

“You’re just being a bitch because you know I could take you out before you got near me,” you snarled. There was no going back now.

“Oh is that so?” Felix asked, the only emotion shown on his face was that of amusement. There was no doubt that the words had offended him despite the smug smirk on his face. He was the type to prove that he was better with actions rather than words. Spurring you on by denying you would only lead to a shouting match rather than a real fight.

At least you hoped that your words held some sort of impact on him.

Suddenly there was a hand against your throat, pressing you against the column behind you.

“You are weak. I don’t know why Byleth hasn’t dismissed you from our class already when you show hardly any potential. You’re going to get the rest of us killed when the others have to end up saving you. Don’t expect me to come to your aid. It’ll be your own damn fault that you die. I could crush your throat right now and you wouldn’t even be able to stop me-”

“Felix that is enough!” Dimitri ripped him from you. You gasped as the air rushed back into your lungs. Everyone’s eyes were on the three of you now. There was no pretense that they weren’t listening to every damn word.

“Whatever. Don’t come complaining to me when you have to save them again and again on the battlefield,” Felix said. Without any further insults to offer, Felix turned to exit.

You couldn’t hear what Dimitri was saying as you watched Felix walk away. All there was at the moment was rage.

Without a thought for the consequences you muttered a spell and watched as a flicker of flame came to life on Felix’s sleeve.

It didn’t take long before the other people in the training room took notice.

You couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled in your throat at Felix’s surprised expression when he finally felt what you had done. The desire to watch it spread was intense but common sense decided to come back at the last second as you whispered a few words to put it back out.

The glare he gave you was murderous as you flipped him off.

“I can not believe you,” Dimitri started, fully prepared to give you a scolding of a lifetime.

“I promise it was an accident,” you cut him off before he could continue.

You had meant to set his hair on fire instead.


End file.
